


Botched Execution

by ChangedMan02



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedMan02/pseuds/ChangedMan02
Kudos: 1





	Botched Execution

…After the Parisians started to riot three days earlier, revolutionary insurgents, supported by trained members of the French Guard, sieged and stormed the Bastille Fortress on July 14th, 1789… The French monarchs were apprehended and in January 21st, 1793, the king Louis XVI was executed by guillotine… Soon after that, Maximilien Robespierre started his Reign of Terror, executing over sixteen-thousand Frenchmen under his revolutionary fervor, anti-clerical, anti-federalist and anti-aristocratic sentiment, and spurious accusations of treason before he himself faced the guillotine on the 28th of July, 1794… 

Near the end of the page, on the lower right margin, was a picture of a painting of Robespierre’s execution on the very instrument that characterized his tyrannous reign during the first dark years of the First French Republic. The page lies facing the ground after the book landed on the wet ground that eventful night, its owner being dragged along the muddy path among the fog of the hot summer night. 

Mary Ann seemed like an average teenage girl, yet no one outside her household knew even the slightest extent of her violent nature. Ever since she was little, she had problems with authority, often arguing with her parents when she wouldn’t have things her way. Always fixated on the idea that only she could control her life, Mary Ann became obsessed with the ideas of the French Revolution ever since she first read about it in the seventh grade. 

As three years passed, her sanity degraded, and her thoughts concentrated on brutal and macabre ideas. In her twisted vision, any adult that stood in her way had to be rid of. She devised a plan, and through elaborate rhetoric, Mary Ann rallied her friends to support her in her noble fight against their tyrannous overlords, promising. And Mary was ruthless, keeping everybody in check with constant warnings, and in worst cases, beatings. 

The first phase (The Instrument) would be the most time consuming. Throughout the month of June in the surrounding woods, Mary, with the help of a boy named louis, the son of an experienced carpenter and the most frivolous of Mary’s followers, built a guillotine using looted planks from Louis’s father’s workshop and a sharpened axe head as a makeshift blade. 

The second phase (The Executions) started on the early hours of Bastille Day when Mary Ann and three others, Jane, Jack and Kate, stormed Mary’s parents’ bedroom armed with bats, cracking the adults’ skulls open while they slept. The daughter felt great pleasure in hearing the loud thump, followed by their bodies spasming before going limp. The other three looked in horror as a blood-soaked Mary stared at them from the other side if the room with a serious glare, threating to bash their heads if they didn’t cooperate. The four tenth graders then loaded Mary Ann’s parents onto their truck, Mary driving the vehicle through the woods, stopping in the clearing where the guillotine was constructed. The other six (Peter, Allen, Andrew, Betty, Susan and Louis) were already waiting, all with a shovel at hand. The Jack and Kate dragged the unconscious body of Mary’s father up the creaky scaffold stairs, then laid it, locking his head in the lunette. Death then came rushing down, cutting through bone and flesh swiftly. 

As her father’s head rolled at her feet, Mary Ann laughed hysterically, a wide, almost inhumane grin stretched from cheek to cheek. Her mother followed soon after. The six teens hastily dug a shallow grave and the other three threw the bodies, all while Mary Ann marched around with her hands behind her back, talking inaudibly to herself as she grinned. This pattern continued for nine more days, the abductions getting more and more violent, and the children getting more and more terrified, some regretting having agreed to follow Mary’s irrational ideas. 

The third phase (The Storming of the Bastille) was the most difficult, and eventful, phase of Mary’s plan. It was supposed to go as followed: Mary Ann would drive the other nine teens in her parents’ truck. She would wait in the truck while the others, armed with a shotgun, knives and bats, stormed and raided the police station’s armory before rushing eastward to the promised land; Appalachian mountain range would be their new home. That’s how Mary Ann imagined it inside her idealistic head. 

It all went amiss as soon as Jack, who was the one armed with the shotgun, shot and killed the police officer in the station’s front desk. They just couldn’t handle it. The loud boom, the sound of skull breaking and brain matter splattering everywhere. They shrieked horrifically as the body recoiled backwards, falling behind the desk. Before any other policeman entered the bloody lobby, the children were already gone. 

Marry gave a furious speech as she raced towards the woods, the girls in the crying uncontrollably on the truck bed as they went. The boys, crammed liked sardines in a can inside the cabin, took the brunt of Mary Ann’s fury. Jack, Peter, Allen, and Andrew blasted back, and, in a moment of collective desperation, tried to take control of the steering wheel. The truck swayed violently from side to side Jack pulled on Mary Ann’s short hair while Peter tried to steer the vehicle. Allen and Andrew tried to subdue Louis, who fought back with insane fervor. In an effort to set himself free, Louis threw a kick, hitting Peter, who fell onto Mary. The truck took a violent left turn and crashed into a ditch just a couple of feet near the old dirt road that led to the clearing. 

The girls in the truck bed were sent flying over a hedge. Betty cried in pain as she broke her leg, Susan broke her back, while Jane and Kate broke their necks on impact. Peter was thrown out the cabin through the windshield, cutting his back badly as he landed on shards broken glass. Louis, Jack and Mary Ann were knocked unconscious while Allen and Andrew hit their heads. They opened the door and fell on top of each other as they hit the ground, a book falling next to them. Betty and Susan’s wails pained echoed across the foggy woods, almost drowning the police sirens in the distance. 

Andrew then sat up and started to chuckle, then broke down into unintelligible sobbing. He covered his face as he cried, cursing the day he met Mary Ann. Allen sat up a few seconds later, pulling Louis’s body out of the now smoking wreck. 

“W-W-What are you d-doing?” – Andrew asked as he hyperventilated.   
“I can’t take this anymore… I can’t take this anymore…” – Allen mumbled. – “I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!”

Allen began to drag Louis’s body down the path. 

“Bring the bitch with you!” – Allen ordered.   
“B-B-But what are you-”  
“JUSTICE MUST BE SERVED!” – Allen then yelled, mocking Mary Ann. 

With shaky hands, Andrew obeyed. He cut her seatbelt with a shard of glass and with great effort pulled her out the passenger door. By the time Andrew arrived, red and blue shined through the fog and multiple voices echoed about. The boys knew they had to be quick. Andrew dragged Mary’s body up the scaffold as Allen pushed Louis’s decapitated body out the side. 

Flashlights illuminated the path leading up to the clearing. Rustling leaves indicated that the search party was closer.

Mary Ann groans as she starts to regain consciousness. It is dark, her vision blurry. As her eyes adjust to the break of light, she feels a constricting force choking her. Then a light reflects upon a bloody piece of metal. 

“Freeze!” – A policeman shouts as he spots the Andrew and Allen pull on a rope.

Startled, the boys let go of the rope too early. As the blade swooped downwards, it’s familiar his resounding like millions of bells inside Mary Ann’s head, she noticed where she is. She lets out a horrified shriek. Or better put, she thinks she does. 

The execution is botched. The blade did not cut completely through, instead destroying Mary Ann’s throat. She instead gargled as she bled rapidly, her legs and arms flailing about the board as she tried to move. Alas, all efforts proved futile and Mary Ann met a painful and bloody demise in the same contraption that she herself used to eliminate all those she considered her "enemies".


End file.
